


Virile

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs questions DiNozzo regarding his virility. Spoiler for Caged. G/D pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virile

**Author's Note:**

> _**Virile: c**_haracterized by energy and vigor, (of a male) able to copulate, characteristic of a man.

_**Virile: c**_haracterized by energy and vigor, (of a male) able to copulate, characteristic of a man.

Tony: A virile man can be just the thing to loosen her lips

Ziva: Oh, you mean Gibbs

Tony: I mean me. (to Gibbs) Not that you're not virile. You are 'cause you're the boss.

Who's the boss?

"So, DiNozzo, what was that about my virility?" Gibbs asked his senior agent mildly. He knew that Tony knew there would be payback for this and he was just doing what was expected of him.

"Um, see. Here's the thing, Boss. You're our leader and um, you shouldn't have put yourself out there, seeing as you knew her and all…" He trailed off and Gibbs smirked.

"Just keep digging yourself in deeper, don't ya, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I think you're plenty virile," Tony replied, a little out of breath.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Seems that sometimes you think you're top dog."

Tony shook his head. "Not. Completely not."

"Damn right." Gibbs let out a low chuckle. "I am the top dog. The top. Remember." He canted his hips to emphasize the point and was rewarded with a low groan of need from the man underneath him. "Now, DiNozzo. I repeat. What was that about my virility?" It was a testament to his self-control that his voice was so steady and his body was so still even though Tony was rippling around him.

"You're virile. You're the top. Just please…start moving again." Tony's eyes glowed with need and Gibbs suddenly began doing as requested. He'd enact payback when Tony was least expecting it.


End file.
